The Observer
by Stix489
Summary: A lone vampire seeks a new life with the unique Cullen Coven.


**The Observer**

THE DAY STARTED WEARY. The sun was up, concealed behind the dazzling illumination of the clouds' feverish outline. The air seemed humid as always, the smell of lavender scattered throughout the secure look out of deep green forest overgrowth. I could taste the dew in my mouth, almost as if I had left it open for a long while. _Has it really been this long?_

I quickly snapped my jaw line into place and focused my vision on what has been my nightly envy. Every thought I had during the watch was somehow imprinted at the very back of my undecided mind. It felt almost too human. The sound of the birds was common enough not to distract the contemplation, and yet, still not too common to leave me uninterested.

Something was quite different this day, though. Not only did I feel it, but I smelt it also. Very, very well. Of all the perks of the damned, my sense of smell was the weakest, yet somehow, for some all too bizarre reason, I could very so accurately pick up this refreshing and vibrant scent. I knew very well what it was, and where it had come from, the only question my wits could not comprehend, was why. _Why is this human still alive?_

If I had smelt this very odour a few years prior, nothing would have been able to halt my hunt. I knew very well how dangerous I was, and I have since kept my distance; observing, learning. If one thing this strange and humanly coven have taught me, is that I do indeed have a choice, that I do not have to be the monster I was reborn into.

Only then did I notice my mouth was gaping again, my tongue dry as sand. Not a drop of venom oozed from within me, not a single urge to give in to my monstrous will. This control, above all things, satisfied me the most. Ending a human's life was all too conflicting to my beliefs; quite ironic, considering who, or better yet, what I am. I have been led into a path of sin, but I am now on my path of redemption.

_She was hardly a wife to you, and you know that as much as I do._ I snarled, looking away, trying to rid myself of the beast that ever so taunted me. I closed shut my eyes, and tilted my head down from the towering canopy I called my lookout. _Her death was justified. _I opened my eyes with a creasing frown. I could feel the anger, buried deep within the unfathomable feelings I have since built up inside my aching soul. I tried to relax.

Once again, I closed my eyes, but this time I was calmer than before. The frown faded away into my forehead, leaving a slight mark that would remind me of the pain I have endured over the years. Or so my all too human trail of thought had led me to believe; I was a vampire, and my features will forever be tranquil, frozen away beneath this marble complexion that made me cringe in disgust at every reflection.

Not a second to spare, I leapt from my common grounds to the forest floor. My eyes remained shut, only my senses leading the way. I stood upright, my head tilted down. I inhaled deeply as I looked up to the beaming abode before me, my eyes open and my vision set. _Should I unite with the Cullens? Or would the weak human lead me too astray?_

I decided that if I ever were to be overcome by my inner self, I would need a third party to pull me out. I could never wish to harm a human again, but the need usually always exceeds the want, and I could not let that happen. _Not again._

I knew about the Cullens all too well, so well, in fact, that I could anticipate their exact welcome. Carlisle, the most profound of the family, would greet me with open arms. Another member of the family means yet another brick in the Cullen stronghold, and to him, this was a very welcome gesture. Esme, the mother of the kin, would be as gentle as always, polite and carefree, neither a single doubt nor hesitation. The colossal yet courteous Emmett, like a leading Quarter Back, would assess the situation and come up with the best strategic play. He wouldn't trust me wholly at first, and that is something I am willing to accept.

Edward, the fastest of the coven, would be protective. A lone vampire visiting at such a vulnerable time was bound to leave him suspicious. He would think I was after the human; after all, what is a curious vampire's most successful bait?

Rosalie, the delusional damsel of the bunch, drain of any appraisal, would choose to dislike the newcomer. This I know to be the truest, judging from what I have observed. Not only did she have an overwhelming sense of hate towards the human, but she has on many secretive occasions, plotted her inconspicuous death. That, at least, I can deal with.

Jasper, the one that seemed to control others' emotions much better than himself, would be one to keep back; to be utterly cautious. From what I have perceived, Jasper depended much on his mate in order to stay focused to his new lifestyle. This brings me lastly, to Alice.

The thought of Alice knowing I would be approaching was quite unsettling. Intrusive, if you will. But even then, it is an odd chance. From what information I have acquired, in order for her gift to take full effect, she needs to be in some sort of relation with the subject. Some sort of bond; a frequency. I have been all too careful the last couple of weeks, avoiding any event, any catalyst that might inevitably give me away to the coven. Alice shouldn't expect a thing; not like it mattered, either way.

The wind was ferocious now. The trees surrounding the large canopy, seeming frail in comparison to the bulky treetop, were quivering horrendously. The smell of the lavender was even stronger down here, and that made it harder for me to sense the human. _Better that way_.

I jolted my head back and cracked my neck. The sound resonated through the foliage and echoed as the nested birds fluttered cautiously away. _This is it._

The bizarre feel of the dew on my dry skin, coupled with the echoes of the flapping wings, made the atmosphere somewhat eerie. What if this confrontation doesn't go as well as expected? What if Carlisle isn't at all fond of yet another member? Was it too soon?

No. I halted into place. I was aware at that moment how statuesque my figure appeared. Like an ancient marble figure in the midst of the outgrowth. Unchanged by neither the seasons, nor the weather they bring. Unscathed on the outside, but like any aged and forgotten sculpture, I was broken on the inside. I wasn't going to allow myself to live alone anymore. I cannot simply sit back and watch my kind live so freely while I am shackled to my own monstrous nature. I can no longer be an observer.

I inhaled as deeply as my lungs allowed, stiffened into a rigid position, and marched formally towards the large house. The smell of the human was getting stronger now with every step, yet I was still as calm and in control as ever. My body has a very ludicrous way of telling me when I was thirsty, and that made me even more of a monster than the rest, while clearly masking my true character altogether. I was too dangerous to be near any human, but I had to show Carlisle my trust. That was my best bet, my only bet.

It took me a minute of doubting stops and reassuring marches to finally reach the front of the beaming home. The smell was terribly close now, and I knew that I had to calm myself down before I dared to stroll inside. A strong breeze rolled through the towering trees to the north of my position, and was blocked off by the side wall of the house. I shook the following leaves away from my site and fell back to a firm position. This was the perfect time to introduce myself. It was now or never.

I lifted my arm as casually as I could and knocked twice. After an agitated moment, I lifted my arm again, but alas, before I could hear the thud of my knuckles on the pale white door, someone had already opened it. I let my arm fall back to the side of my body, the leather jacket made an awkward squeaking sound. The small figure in front of me beamed an innocent and childlike smile.

"Can I help you?"

The tiny yet beautiful Alice stood carelessly in the way, slightly leaning on the side of the doorframe. "Hello, my name is Jared, and I would love to meet your incredible family." I smiled back, wondering if my introduction was a little too direct.

Alice's smile quickly faded into a firm, suspicious look. "You want to meet my family?" Her eyes were squinting with trivial mistrust.

"Yes. I assure you, I am not here for trouble; just a friendly visit from far away friend." I grinned. Of all the members of the family, I expected Alice to be the least suspicious. This made me cringe at the thought of the others.

"If you're here for the girl, she's not up for grabs." Her gaze was almost impenetrable, yet her tone was oddly relaxed. "If not, then why exactly are you here?" Her was face strict; a side of Alice I have not seen.

"I must say, I did not expect you to be so protective. You see, I have been observing this wonderful coven for weeks now, mindlessly arguing with myself if I should approach and offer my loyalty. I have not harmed a human in years, surviving only on animals, much like yourself. I was a lone traveller for far too long, and I'm afraid I cannot live like this any longer." The sincerity in my voice was more than evident; it was obvious.

"Would you like to speak with Carlisle?" Her face was more relaxed now, all signs of suspicion vanished. It was great that she had asked that. I needed to speak with Carlisle before any of them, and for me to ask for him specifically would have been rather disbelieving.

"Please," My voice was more casual now. "That would be wonderful." I felt a slight smirk appear on my face. My life was either about to change, or end forever; both of which are truly welcome outcomes.

I watched as Alice disappeared into the next room. I could only assume that she wanted to explain the situation to Carlisle before the introduction. But even so, she was taking much longer than expected. It was about ten whole minutes of patience and cold breezes before she appeared again. Her face was friendlier now, and rather welcoming. Surely, this must be a good sign.

"Carlisle will be with you in a minute," she grinned. Her face was as calm as breeze swooping through the doorway. "He just wanted to do something really quickly before he met you." What was so important for a vampire to do? Humanly priorities are not on his To-Do List, surely. Alice was still staring at me, almost as if she could hear me questioning to myself. I half smiled back in order ease the building tension, but it was Carlisle's sudden appearance that buried it six feet below.

"Hello," he nodded once in my direction; it was both a welcoming and reassuring nod, and that was an excellent indication. "As you may already know, I'm Carlisle, and this is Alice," He swiftly lifted his hand and gestured towards the tiny figure beside him. "I understand that you've come to know our way of life quite well...Where are you from, originally?" It wasn't as much an interrogation, but rather, it was a question of pure interest, and precaution.

"I was born in Western Europe, sir. Our family decided to migrate to America during the 1950's. You see, my father was a doctor, much like yourself; very wealthy, yet, extremely self-seeking. As soon as his occupation and prosperity were at the slightest of risks, he sought a new life; A better life, he called it." I chuckled to myself. "He forced my mother to surrender her title as teacher of the faith, disallowed my two older sisters to further continue their education, and prohibited me to be with the one person I truly loved," If I could cry, even only for a little while, I would have used up the chance at this very bittersweet moment. "He was a monster."

Carlisle, seeming rather phased by my tale, stood in thoughtful silence. I had much more to say, but no reason to say it, so I cast aside my riveting deliberation and stood still, waiting for some sort of obvious response. Alice, now in a more rigid state, was the first to break the silence.

"Are there more of you, then?" Her stiff pose relaxed into a slight lean towards the door. She looked around outside, almost as if she was expecting to spot the other coven.

"No, I'm on my own. I've been on my own ever since..." Thinking about it was unbearable; talking about it would surely be my end. "Ever since I left my family behind and begun travelling; living in vampiric abstinence, as I like to call it." I wasn't willing to make myself appear as a pathetic leech with a broken heart.


End file.
